


Five Rules Jack Wishes Generals Could Make

by Cowardly Lion (Catsmeow)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsmeow/pseuds/Cowardly%20Lion
Summary: A General's gotta while away the time somehow.





	Five Rules Jack Wishes Generals Could Make

**Author's Note:**

> This was written December 2006 in response to Prompt Set #8 on the sg1_five_things community on LiveJournal. Set when Jack is a General. No specific spoilers.

If there was anything more mind-numbingly tedious than a multi-committee budget meeting, General O’Neill hadn’t found it yet. He’d already filled the margins of the massive report with doodles and moved onto his second favorite way of staving off Death By Boredom. He started making mental lists. This whole budgetary thing would move a lot faster if certain people weren’t impeding progress so he made a list of who should be eliminated first. He further amused himself by considering how they should be ‘removed’ from the proceedings. It was very satisfying but an hour later the meeting was still going strong so Jack moved on to listing how things OUGHT to be done. He summarized the first list at the beginning of the new list. 

1\. It is always open season on two-faced back-stabbing politicians and their sycophantic toadies. 

2\. When you answer a question get right to the God. Damned. Point. The next person to over explain, drone on, or babble is getting tossed out of the window. 

3\. At least three different types of pie shall be available on demand at the commissary any time day or night. Delivery should be an option. 

4\. The ability to do tricks with a yo-yo will be recognized as a useful and manly skill and is not to be sneered at in any way. Applause would be nice. 

5\. The cuddling of a certain General by a certain archeologist is not only acceptable, but actively encouraged. Mandatory even. In fact…

Jack whiled away the rest of the afternoon imagining in vivid detail all the wonderful things he could be doing with said archeologist instead of listening to the same arguments restated over and over. He even made a list of the First Five Things To Do With Daniel the next time they were together. 

FINIS


End file.
